


July 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You saved up for my gift?'' Supergirl asked before Amos nodded happily.





	July 13, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

''You saved up for my gift?'' Supergirl asked before Amos nodded happily and she wrapped her arms around him.

THE END


End file.
